From German Patent No. DE-PS 23 52 874 (Nippon Electric Co.), a light conductor connection is known in which a connector body is heated in order to soften the connector body and allow it to fuse to the thermoplastic sheathing of the optical fiber inserted into the connector body. With this prior art connector, the light conductor is inserted into the connector body, through a passageway with a small cross-section, until a certain length of the conductor projects out past the end surface of the connector body. After cooling, the thermoplastic sheathing solidifies and forms a secure and stable mechanical connection between the sheathing and the connector body. Then, the cavity provided on the end surface of the connector body must be filled out with a mass so that the end of the fiber is securely held in position in the connector body.
German Patent No. DE-PS 24 24 846 (a patent of addition to the above-mentioned patent) discloses a guide bushing which is employed as a thermal insulator for the light conductor to prevent damage to the optical fiber during the heating and insertion operations. The prior art connector relies on the use of a binding and tightening mass, for example an epoxy resin, which is poured around the optical fiber to hold it securely and stably in the connector.